The Price of Love?
by The Scribe of Ages
Summary: Tea entered a dance contest when she was underage, someone she knew saw her. What happens when he wants payment for his silence?
1. Help On Homework

Tea entered a dance contest when she was underage, someone she knew saw her. What happens when he wants payment for his silence?  
  
Tea sat in the library during the lunch break. Yugi and the guys were off dueling, while she decided to catch up on some long overdue studying. She had just gotten through with her science and now it was time for math. It was her worst subject, and yet she still managed to keep a B average. She flipped open her book and decided to go over today's lesson. Directly over her head. It made no sense to her and according to her previous lesson impossible. She attempted a practice question and it still made no real sense. She was just about to make her fifth try when a voice beside her made her jump.  
  
"You need to break the problem down. You need a two step equation in order to complete the problem. I'm guessing that you have Professor Jin, or else you'd have known that," said none other than Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Kaiba, you kind of scared me."  
  
"I have that effect on people."  
  
"I still don't fully understand what you mean. Where can I turn this into a two step equation?" Tea asked.  
  
Kaiba glared at her for a moment, before setting his books on the table next to her and taking the pencil to show her the correct process for the problem. After a few moments Tea nodded in understanding. Kaiba looked at her for a moment. She really was gorgeous. Brown hair, nothing special there. Bright blue eyes, incredible body. What was she doing trailing after those losers?  
  
"Tea."  
  
"Yes Kaiba?" she asked.  
  
"I think you've made progress, but you need more practice. Come to my house this afternoon and we'll work more on this," he said as he offered her a sheet of paper.  
  
"I don't recognize this address."  
  
"Then meet me here right after school. I'll take you and then drive you home when were done."  
  
"Alright. Thanks, Seto!" she cried as she dashed off.  
  
As she faded from view he pulled out his cell phone.  
  
"Mokuba? Will you be okay alone tonight?"  
  
"Sure big brother. Why?"  
  
"I have to tutor a student tonight and I don't know when we'll be done."  
  
"Okay. Bye Seto," he said.  
  
"Bye." 


	2. I Know Your Secret

Tea entered a dance contest when she was underage, someone she knew saw her. What happens when he wants payment for his silence?  
  
She was late. He'd been there ten minutes already. Where was she? He turned to leave just as he heard her voice.  
  
"Kaiba! Kaiba wait! Sorry. I don't like the uniform and I always have to change before I leave school. Sorry."  
  
Seto was about to call the whole thing off until he looked at her. The short denim skirt was worth any wait she put him through. So was the tank top and even the shoes. She really did have a great body! He shrugged and walked out to the limo and held the door open for her. Tea looked a little pensive, but got in anyway. Noting her unease Kaiba asked about it.  
  
"Is something wrong? Or am I just bad company?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's just that this is all sort of weird."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Seto Kaiba is taking me to his house to teach me math. It's not your usual thing to just help people for the sake of helping. Plus the fact that I'm one of Yugi's friends, I really understand why you're helping me. I don't see what you're getting out of it."  
  
"Well Tea, I have nothing against you only the people that you hang out with. Besides I've seen your work around school. I'm impressed. With a little more training you could be an excellent engineer. But from what I've seen your passion is dancing. Your Dance, Dance Revolution skills are unprecedented. In fact before that whole ordeal with Pegasus, he took me to see some of KaibaCorps non-dueling hardware at work. There was a certain dance competition where I just knew the girl was very familiar. She ended up winning, but didn't give her real name because she was underaged by two years. I wonder what would happen this year if the judges found out that she was still underage and in high school," he said quietly.  
  
Tea gasped. It was a very heavy threat and she was sure that he was getting ready to state his demands. That competition had some of the top dance schools vying for her attention. At the end of this school year she'd be old enough to go to any one of them. The scouts hadn't been fast enough to ask her too many questions last time but this year it wouldn't matter. By the time they would find out she would be out of school and ready for her first semester. But what Kaiba now knew could ruin her for good. She looked at him a bit sadly. What could he possibly want from her?  
  
"What will it take Seto?" she asked.  
  
"You'll be calling me that a lot more for starters." 


	3. You Can't Get Something For Nothing

Sorry for not putting this up sooner. School sucks and passing just got a lot harder. Thanks to all of my reviewers. I loved the attention and feedback and hated to make you all wait. Gomen Nassai!!!  
  
Disclaimer: You know that if I owned it you'd be watching it. Well, you'd be watching this one late at night, probably on some Hentai station. If one even exists. See why I don't like writing when it's not in a story. My fingers just ramble on and on and on. Okay, doing it again. Here's the story. I really hope that you enjoy this. I need to take a little lie down.  
  
Tea entered a dance contest when she was underage, someone she knew saw her. What happens when he wants payment for his silence?  
  
"But Kaiba-"  
  
"I'm certain that you mean Seto, so I'll give you a chance to say it now."  
  
"Seto, I never even tried to do what you're asking. I've been shown but my cousin gave up because I never did it right. I just can't get comfortable so it doesn't come out right."  
  
"I'm sure that you can do anything if you only tried hard enough. When this comes up in your precious dance academy, what will you do then? Drop out?" he asked.  
  
Tea looked at him warily. All he was asking for was a dance. A simple dance. But Tea just couldn't. She decided that when she became a dancer it was for the art of it. What he was asking was just making it really, well.dirty. He sat in front of her and took in her appearance. The 'costume' suited her well. All ocean blue and slate gray. He shirt was barely enough to fully cover her bust, which she had been very proud of, until Kaiba had expressed an appreciation for it as well. A micro blue skirt and mandarin styled shoes finished the set. She looked hot. Kaiba was still waiting for his dance. "Seto, please. I'm really not good at this."  
  
"Because you've never used your body to tempt a man before. Let's say there's a man you want more than any other, but he doesn't notice you. This kind of dancing is a way for you to get his attention and keep it. Pretend that I'm that man. Seduce me with your dance."  
  
He grabbed a remote from the coffee table next to him. Pressing a button he started some slow music. The pulsing beats and smooth sax filled the room. Deciding that she really had nothing more to lose, she did as he asked.  
  
Seto held his breath as she began. Her hips drew careful circles in the air. Rocking slowly and dipping fast, she soon had her rhythm going strong. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. She looked at him then and got a pensive little frown on her face. Suddenly she stopped dancing altogether.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? If I didn't know any better I'd think that you were going to kill me."  
  
Kaiba laughed heartily. It wasn't the first time his excitement had been mistaken for a homicidal rage coming on. She was adorable. So cute and yet so undeniably sexy.  
  
"Come here, Tea."  
  
"Why?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"Tea," he said warningly.  
  
"Oh alright, Kai- I mean Seto."  
  
She moved fluidly over to him. She knew that he could practically taste her unease. She was very hesitant about nearing his large frame. But for the moment he practically owned her. If the information he had were to leak then the consequences would be dire. She had to get him to keep quiet, but Seto Kaiba only did as he wished. No one told him what to do. Ever.  
  
He tapped his knee as she stopped in front of him. She guessed that he wanted her to sit there. With a soft sigh she did so and awaited his next instructions. She wasn't surprised when he began to stroke her thighs. He must have wanted to touch her if he went through all the trouble of getting her in the position that she was in. He slowly slid his hands steadily higher and higher on her smooth skin. Tea fought the surge of excitement that coursed through her as his hands neared the hem of her skirt. Was this turning her on? How could it? This was Seto Kaiba, the jerk, the ass hole, the one that risked all of their lives for the sake of a duel monster card. He was the reason why everything got started. He was the source of all the problems her friends had faced. Even if he wasn't truly aware of it. She leaned back to get up and suddenly found that she couldn't. His eyes were suddenly hard and cold.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
"I think this is going too far. What did you have in mind as payment for not saying anything, Seto?" she asked softly.  
  
"After all that I've had you do; what do you think I was planning on?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"That's pretty low. Even for you. I know that what I'm doing isn't totally honest and more than a little misleading, but you, Seto, are just being cruel. I have to sleep with you just to get a favor?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"You can't get something for nothing. Besides, you get to keep your secret safe and you'll even get a good experience out of this. Look at this as something real to think about when your doing Yugi and Joey and the other lap dog."  
  
Tea sat still a moment longer before slapping Kaiba full in the face. How dare he insult her and all of her friends? Who the hell did he think he was? Tea suddenly didn't care but she was determined to make him see that insulting her and demeaning her was one thing. But her friends were off limits to him.  
  
"I think you'll come to regret that move." 


	4. The Breaking Point

Tea entered a dance contest when she was underage, someone she knew saw her.  What happens when he wants payment for his silence?

"I don't care Kaiba.  Don't talk about my friends.  And don't you ever suggest that my relationship with them goes beyond friendship.  Not everyman is after the exact same thing that you are."

"If you keep mouthing off then you can expect your payment to extend for a while.  Of course if you want a letter describing your behavior to the principal as well as the competition judges, then feel free to leave Tea.  Too bad that you'll never get into a dance academy now.  When they find out you won't be able to buy your way into one.  So are you sure that you want to toss me aside and with me your future?" he asked.  

Damn!  If only he didn't know.  Why did this have to happen?  Why did it have to be him?  Wasn't she being punished enough?

"But if you stay…  If you stay then I can promise you attendance in the best of dance academies.  I'd fly you to France to study in Julliard.  Of course you'd be seeing me once a month.  Would it really be so bad, Tea?  To have to service me in return for what promises to be a few hundred thousand in tuition is surely a minimal price to pay.  What do you say Tea?" he asked.

He smiled, knowing that he'd caught her.  She was trapped and she was his.  She'd be positive of that fact soon enough.  He was finally getting what he wanted.  Of course he'd planned this out differently before.  He had intended to seduce her.  To take his time to coerce her into his bed.  But that tactic had taken far too long.  In fact, he decided that he'd get her the exact same way that he got everything else.  He either bought it, which he'd been offering; or he took it by force.  Either way he always got what he wanted in the end.  And he would have Tea.  She had grown incredibly restless on his lap.  She was getting desperate.  She wanted to run away and hide more than anything else.  She was angry, she was upset, she was terrified.  But beneath it all she was something else, she was getting excited and very, very turned on.  Either from the high stress of the situation or from the fact that his hand had long since traveled up her tiny skirt and been rubbing on the heated flesh of her panty covered mound.  He had kept his touch light and gentle, even while threatening her.  She only then realized just how large his hands were and how thick his tapered fingers were.  The same fingers that worked on mindless machines all day.  Molding them, shaping them, giving them purpose and task.  The same hands that with very little effort carried so much power.  Those very hands and fingers were now working on her.  And surely they were programming her.  Because she knew that the area mentioned didn't have the knowledge of such sensation before.  No, what he was stirring was something new and a little frightening.  The more she thought about it, the more the sensations did to her.  The more sweet lilting rhythms he tapped into her, the more she wanted to give into everything that he asked.  It wasn't right.  It couldn't be right.  How could she actually desire Seto Kaiba?  How could she want him so incredibly?  She didn't know but in that moment she ceased to think, she ceased to care.  All she could do was feel.  And there was suddenly so much to feel that she hadn't realized. 

"Seto," she panted in a breathless whisper.

"Yes.  You know the answer.  You know what you want.  Don't deny it.  Don't try and escape it.  Tell me Tea.  Tell me just what you need right now," he rasped.

Beyond words she closed in on him and finally did what she'd been aching to do for what felt like forever.  Kaiba groaned very softly as she kissed him.  He hadn't expected her to be so soft.  Or to carry the taste of ripe strawberries in her small mouth.  But he wasn't complaining.  

Thanks for all of the reviews and you patience!  School's been a pain in my kiester, big time.  I'm trying really hard now to make this fic happen especially since you all seem to enjoy it so much.  I promise to do all that I can to finish this story.  I hate it when writers I like just cut out too.  So sorry!


	5. Dangerous Corners

He slid his hand down her back and caught the zipper of the scant top. Slowly he slid it down until it fell loose about her breasts. Tea's eyes flew open and her hands raced from his chest to her breasts, clutching the fabric to them. Kaiba nearly growled, but stopped himself in time. This was not going to be easy. He hadn't realized until about a moment ago that Tea was a virgin. He ran his hands up and down her arms in a comforting gesture. The top was so agonizingly close to coming off. The two creamy mounds looked soft and inviting in the dusky sunlight. Sliding both hands to her back, he propped her gently and leaned in to run his tongue over the left one only to end it in a tender kiss. Her eyes were wild as she looked at him. Was this really what she wanted to do? She was sure that it wasn't but then again she was uncertain.

"Tea, what's wrong? Don't you want to do this? I know that you're excited; I know that you're ready. I can show you a whole world beyond what you think you know. Just let go," he whispered against her throat as he nuzzled it.

"I...I do want to..."

"So do it. It won't hurt," he breathed.

"I don't believe that for a second. I want you, but..."

"But what? Tell me that this is not something you desire right now."

"...I can't. I can't and you know it. I want to..." she trailed off silently.

"That's what I thought," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her breasts again.

Her hand snapped up to stop him and push herself off and back. Kaiba stared, half mad with lust. Didn't she know what she was doing to him? Just out of reach, her full lush curves just barely covered? It was all that he could do to remain seated. Tea was truly testing his patience. Not that he had much. He rose and walked slowly over to her. She meekly backed until she felt her back lightly thump against the wall.

"Seto, please..." she groaned.

She knew when the offer was made that she shouldn't have trusted him. No matter how noble his intentions seemed. Now she was trapped with no way out and she hadn't told anyone where she'd be going. She hadn't had time as she tried to catch up to Kaiba. She fell to her knees and Kaiba laughed.

"So direct? What happened to the shy little girl that I had just a minute ago?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"What?"

"What are you planning on doing down there? It's too late to beg, you know?"

"Kaiba, don't do this! Please. I don't want to do this, especially not like this! Please don't force me."

"Depending on what you're screaming at the end, you'll hardly be able to call this 'forcing you'. Or have you forgotten that you came here totally on your own? I didn't make you get into the limo. I didn't force you to come to my house."

"Yes, you did! You threatened me!" she cried sharply.

"Look, you brought this on yourself. If you had just abided by the rules of that tournament, you wouldn't even be in this fix now. This doesn't have to be so hard," he said softly.

She looked up at him, taken aback by his gentle tone. He dropped to his knees as well and reached out to hold her tenderly.

"This can just be pleasure. But you have to be willing. I'd hate to have to hurt you," he said.

So much for having a choice anymore. Seto meant to take what he wanted if she didn't offer it. She whimpered as she backed further into the wall. He closed in on her and began to kiss at her neck and rubbed her back in slow circles. Why was this such a hard choice? Him switching up moods didn't help!


	6. Consent

Tea moaned quietly as she tried to scoot back from Seto. This was definitely not what she'd been thinking of earlier that day. It was getting late; her parents would start to worry soon. She gasped at that thought. Maybe that would be her ticket out! She stood up and let her hands fall to her sides, forgetting that was the only thing holding her top up. The fabric slipped away, rustling to the floor in a silver heap.

"Going to cooperate now?" he asked as she scrambled to cover her breasts.

"Actually, Kaiba. I'm late. My mom's really going to start to worry if I don't call soon," she said, hoping that this would make him let her go.

Instead of fear or anger, he smiled even more brightly.

"That's fine. You can call her."

"You'd let me do that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course. And you're going to tell her how you're staying the night with a friend tonight. That way she won't have to worry. If you say anything different, I sincerely doubt that you'll come off the better for it."

She deflated instantly. So much for that idea...

Kaiba had grown very impatient with her and was sick of playing games. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" she asked, fear laced throughout her voice.

"Calm down. I'm just tired of trying to get you to relax, down here. You should be more comfortable upstairs."

Before she could protest he jerked her against him and kissed her hard. Wrapping an arm around the small of her back, he hauled her up and carried her up the stairs. He kept her distracted with deep kisses and light bites and licks to her neck. Tea was oblivious to everything, save the feel of his tongue on her. She felt her back press against something soft and cool and thought to open her eyes before Seto placed a hand on her left breast almost experimentally. He gave a gently squeeze and groaned when she moaned and pressed herself up against his hand. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as he kept that hand there only stopping to switch to he other breast. Distantly she heard the rustle of clothing as something hit the surface she rested against. Suddenly she was lifted again and when she came back down, there was softness against the entire back of her body. The contact stopped unexpectedly and she looked up just in time to see him fully remove the shirt that he wore beneath the jacket. Surprised that he'd been able to get so undressed without her notice, she glanced to the side to see the jacket in a heap next to her head. A bundle of black fabric fell on top of it and she looked back to Kaiba and blushed. There was no way a super jerk like Kaiba was allowed to have such an impressive chest. He wasn't thick, by a long shot. All long limbs and sleek muscle compacted onto an impossibly long frame. His eyes were fierce as he looked at her. She gulped but did not allow her eyes to wander from him. Slowly she took in everything. From his chestnut hued hair, to the deep cobalt of his eyes, his carefully chiseled features and angular bone structure; onward to the powerful lay of his pectorals and his washboard stomach that tapered into a waist as narrow as her own.

"Like what you see?" he asked.

Before she could answer, he gently grasped her hands in his and led them to splay out on his chest.

"I think you'd like to touch, too? Go ahead, I don't mind at all."

As if of their own accord, her small soft hands examined every plane of flesh and felt out every texture of the skin there.

Kaiba afforded himself a real smile. Finally this was happening. How long had he watched her and waited for a chance to make her his? And now, he was so close that he could already taste her. Her hands felt good on his skin. He's thought about this for a long time. Kaiba knew everyway he wanted her and he planned to do each and every one. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed her again. Her lips had grown steadily more pliant over the course of the night. Soft and inviting. He definitely wanted her to use her mouth later on. For now, he was content to taste his fill of her. He drew away slowly.

"What's your number?" he asked.

That seemed an odd request. If this was his idea of dating, he needed a diagram. He was all over the place.

"Four, seven, one, thirteen, eighty-five," she said quietly.

He kissed her again and leaned to the side to grab something. With one hand he dialed, while the other fondled her breast again. She moaned in delight when he very lightly caught the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He held the ringing phone to her ear.

"Talk to your mother, Tea. She may be worried, by now. I think you may be past curfew," he said tenderly.

Oh yeah. I am late...

"Hey, mom. It's me. I know. I'm sorry, but I'm getting some help with school work. Hmm? With who? I'm with my friend Mai. I told you about her. Yes, she's got her own place. She said that I can spend the night and she'll give me a ride to school tomorrow. Is it okay? Really? Thanks mom. I'll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight. I will. Bye."

Kaiba quickly hung up the phone.

"Does this mean that you'll stay the night?" he smiled.

"I-I guess..."

"Look, Tea. One minute you're running hot, then cold. What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know what I want. I'm confused. I think I want this, but I'm scared, I guess."

"I promise that I won't intentionally hurt you, Tea."

"Do you mean that?" she asked.

Kaiba seized her lips in a searing kiss, licking and sucking at her tongue.

"Do you think I meant that?" he teased.

"Alright, then. I'm ready."


	7. Conclusion

"Seto!" Tea cried as he fastened onto a pert nipple, sucking gingerly.

He moved away to gently raise her up against him and slid her skirt low on her hips. For a moment he was content to simply look at her and relish what was happening. It was almost too much for him to take.

She was there on his bed, half in his lap, and all he wanted to do was throw her down, strip the remainder of her scant covering away and take her. But that wouldn't be keeping his promise not to hurt her. Clearly this was her first time, so he would have to be slow and gentle.

"Lay back, Tea," he grunted.

"Okay," she said breathlessly as she fell back onto the bed.

It was a beautiful picture that she made. Her hair fanned about around her head, her blue eyes misted over, and the creamy texture of her skin lit by the pale glow of the streetlights outside, staining her slightly orange. She heaved a nervous sigh and his attention was riveted to her breasts. Full and heavy, Tea was definitely more grown-up than he'd given her credit for being. Further down, he let his eyes travel. Her stomach was smooth and flat, her hips flared a bit before rounding deliciously and tapering into long, lean legs. Dancing was probably a good thing for her. She had the body for it. Which meant that she was limber and flexible…

"Seto…you're staring again."

"You would too, if you saw what I see…"

He leaned down over her and placed a single kiss on top of her left breast. Leaving his lips there he turned it into a sweeping lick down to her nipple, laving it with his tongue. She mewled in excitement and arched her back, pressing her breast more firmly into his mouth. One long arm wound around her as she moved and held her in place as he moved to his knees, keeping her legs spread for his inquisitive hands.

The very first touch there, made her cry out. He pulled away from her breast to smile at her. He looked back to his hand and her core to see that her lips were already wet from his earlier attention. Scarcely daring to believe his own luck, he reached down to stroke her again. He kissed her to drink in her gasp as his finger slid into her ever so slightly. Curling it back in a 'come hither' motion, he grinned as she ripped free of the kiss to give a hoarse cry.

"Seto!"

If his name was all she was going to be able to say, that was just fine with him. He'd make her scream it over and over again before he was done with her. Feeling bolder by her responses, he carefully traced her lips with his index finger and dragged it up and down her slit before sinking it slowly into her tight warmth.

The short distance that he gained quickly went from warm to hot. Her tight walls clung lovingly to his finger as he contentedly watched her face contract in pleasure. She moaned heavily and began to roll her hips, without seeming to notice. This only forced his finger in deeper and drew another strangled moan from her lips. The more he touched her, the further she got from coherent speech and the shy reserved nature that almost made this experience an impossible dream. Curiously he added another finger and she made a strange choking sound, hand flying to his wrist to stop him or to urge him on, he didn't know.

"Are you alright?" he asked stilling his hand and fingers and looking for any sign of pain.

"Y-yes! Don't stop, now…" she groaned while trying to make him continue the wonderful movements of his hands.

"I can give you something better," he said as he resumed a slow and forceful pace inside of her.

She looked straight into his eyes and he was forced to look back. With her wide lustful eyes on his and his fingers pumping away at her pussy, breasts heaving and bobbing with every breath, he was hard pressed to keep his pace slow or his eyes on hers alone.

"Better?" she finally whispered back.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'll show you," he said sliding down her body.

He stopped above her dripping core and swept down on her with a quick kiss to her nearly hairless sex. Still fingering her, he reached up to caress a breast before forcing himself to speak again.

"I want you to hold yourself open for me," he instructed.

Her small delicate hands slid down her stomach, over her waist, over her hips to slip between her thighs and spread her lips apart. His view unobstructed by anything made him focus his attention on the sheets beside her. If he stared for too long, he'd either fuck her senseless or take himself in hand and end this before it could properly start. She was a deep velvety pink, and so wet that he could honestly see her fluids pouring out of her. The hard little bud just above was begging for attention. Attention that it would most certainly receive, just as soon as he was in check enough not to blow his load right there.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Everything is perfect…" he said as he lowered his head and promptly heard her scream.

He had no idea that she was so sensitive. Her lithe body instantly pressed into his face and he was forced to pull his fingers out of her and use both hands to hold her down. Mesmerized by her scent and taste, he didn't realize that she was calling his name. Not quite screaming it, but calling him insistently as if he were far away and unable to hear her. He knew precisely what she wanted but could not give to her, not just yet. As her thrashing about the bed became more frantic and there was a growing patch of wetness on the sheet beneath her, he knew it was time to move on.

She clung to him as he moved over her, kissing her again and again. She led his hand back to her breast, biting her lip to cut off the moan as she felt him tease the very hard nipple between his fingers. He moved his hand away to grab at his length, when suddenly he looked up and caught the look on her face.

"I'm sorry…I'm scared…"

"I know, love. I know. It's okay. I know its going to hurt, but it won't last, I promise," he whispered softly, kissing her again.

He rubbed himself against her, relishing the sweet feeling of her wet pussy lips against the head. Enjoying her cries, he started low and dragged the head of his dick up the length of her slit pausing as he hit something not nearly as soft as the rest of what he was touching. Maybe that wasn't the way to put it. It was still tender flesh, but firmer and she bucked her hips against his as he made contact.

Realizing what he now had access to; he teased the spot over and over. Even as she spread her legs even farther apart, hooked them around his waist, he kept his weight up to avoid the temptation of easing himself into her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed open with a hint of true annoyance as she leaned back a bit more and growled out, "Do it."

He couldn't have refused her request if he'd wanted to. The feel of her was indescribable. He could only envision hot wet velvet with a fierce grip, getting tighter the further in he got. The last thing he could do was look at her face. Pain, pleasure, some perverse middle ground, he'd lose it if he looked at her face. Something about that would have made this even more real, impossible to deny or distance himself from. She gave one small soft gasp and he felt some resistance. Deciding that it would be easier to finish it quickly, he pressed his lips to hers as he thrust completely inside with a single stroke. She groaned and arched and clung to him for dear life as he lay perfectly still on top of her. It wasn't long before her breathing evened out and she relaxed a bit.

"For goodness sake, don't move unless you're ready," he groaned painfully.

It was hell to finally be inside of her and unable to move for fear of hurting her more. So he was surprised as the legs around him tightened and relaxed, letting him slide out a bit. The soft moan made him finally look down, and that was it.

The sight of her face, twisted in pleasure and the way her lips fell open to call out his name…he had to fuck her.

He managed not to go too hard or too fast; taking her in steady, deep strokes that left her breathlessly gasping in his ear. He was getting close, but it was still slow going being forced into such a slow pace. Then he realized that she'd been muttering actual words again.

"More. I want more," she said shakily.

"More?" he gasped.

"So good…fuck me more…"

And that was all it took. Scooping her knees in his hands pressing her slightly forward, he increased his pace. Slowly at first, but building until he was pounding her pussy. Feeling his balls slap her firm butt with every thrust. She tensed up and seemed to lose all strength to remain even somewhat up, and hearing her final cry he knew she'd come. Relaxing his grip on her knees, his hands moved to her hips. Using her as leverage, he pumped into her until her felt a tightening all over his body and pressed his face into the pillow of her chest to keep from crying out as well. The throbbing of his dick was made far more bearable as he was still inside of her and pressed against her.

"Are we even?" she asked tiredly.

"More than even," he replied.

She made a sad sound in the back of her throat.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I didn't want this to end…"

"Doesn't have to."


	8. Authors Note: Thank You!

This was a project often pushed to the backburner of my mind due to…well, life. I'm sorry that I couldn't update it or make it run as long as everyone obviously wanted me to. But Chapter 7: Conclusion, was the conclusion. It was intended as a quick little smut that a few friends dared me to do, but seeing how much you all loved it, I put in some effort and actually finished it. Can I pick it up again? Yes. Will I pick it up again? I really don't know. I've seen a lot more anime since my Yu-Gi-Oh! days, and there are a lot more projects that deserve my attention after such a long time without it. I want to be fair. 

Thank you all so very much for your support and if I managed to entertain you and hold your attention, then I'm happy and promise that I will at least try to do another Yu-Gi-Oh! fic in the future. Though I'm sure it will have a 'true' plot and confrontation and climax (hehe) and a real resolution as you deserve. Unfortunately I can't say when that's going to be coming.

You all have made 'The Price of Love?' a most unexpected success and bolstered my faith in my own ability. 

Always yours,

Scribe of the Ages


End file.
